Being Alone Together
by FuschiaBlossom
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are tired of being alone. Each have their own problems, until after a night of drunkness, their separate problems join, and they have no choice but to be alone together. Please R&R, Reviews are Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's my Vampire Diaries Story… this isn't set at any particular time and I'm pretty sure it's a T, nothing too M in here. I'm willing to do one shots like this if anyone wants one; but you have to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries because if I did, Bonnie would have realised her inner feelings for Damon eons ago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Being Alone Together<strong>

She paced up and down the room, pulling at her hair and wondering how this could have possibly happened, how her life could possibly have flipped upside down and changed for the worse. She slumped down into a nearby chair, exhausted from all the pacing and suddenly feeling hopelessly ashamed at what had happened.

The teenage girl had never meant for it to reach this level of intimacy. It had spurred out of control from an utterly unknown source and she couldn't even imagine what would happen if her worst fears became a reality.

She groaned and reached for the small device that would dictate the rest of her life.

She couldn't even really remember how it had started. She ceased her fidgeting and stopped tapping her fingers against her knees as the memory of that forsaken night manifested into her mind.

* * *

><p>She was at the Mystic Grille, alone and feeling sorry for herself. Jeremy had revealed his true feelings for his long diseased girlfriend Anna, and he'd kissed her the first chance he got. The witch was distressed by this fact, as although she'd known he still forever held affections towards the diseased vampire, she had hoped with all her heart that Jeremy would remain true to her.<p>

She had wanted to give the young Gilbert a choice between leaving Anna behind and moving forward with her, or choosing to stay with Anna and the past and leave Bonnie and any hope of a bright future. The young witch hadn't intended to make it seem half as melodramatic as it appeared in her head, but the fact was that Jeremy could never move forward with Anna; because Anna was dead. How did he possibly stand a chance of a future if he was stuck in the past?

The lone witch sighed and sipped her drink, drowning her sorrows into an orange and lemon flavoured glass of vodka. It had caused many suspicious glances, after all, she was still under aged, and the public generally expected teenagers to maintain the pretence that they respected this particular law, but Bonnie couldn't have cared less. She sipped the drink as though it were a cup of tea, rather than downing a whole mouthful. She wanted the burning in her throat to continue, and she wasn't sure if the bartender would be as easily to manipulate with her powers as he had been before.

"Well well, if it isn't the little witch."

Bonnie turned around and came face to face with her least favourite black-haired vampire.

"Damon." She greeted unenthusiastically.

"Hey Bon-Bon." He said with a smirk as he sat down on a stool beside her.

She frowned

"I told you not to call me that."

"And I told you that I would call you that anyway."

She sighed,

"What do you want Damon?"

"Hey witch, just because I'm here, _gracing_ you with my presence, doesn't mean I came here for you."

Damon turned and grinned at some women who were passing by. They stopped and giggled, transfixed by his ice-blue stare. Bonnie sighed and downed her drink, loving the burn in her throat as she did so.

"I have a life you know." The vampire continued, facing back towards the witch.

Bonnie chuckled bitterly,

"Says the dead guy."

"Hey, that's _un-dead_, witch; get it right."

"Damon, please go away."

"I have a right to be here, more so than you do." He said pointedly, regarding her drink.

Bonnie swallowed and brought her newly emptied glass closer to her. She had been sitting at the Grille for a while and had been able to _persuade_ the bartender to give her numerous drinks, but she still _felt_ sober, so she _must've_ been fine…

"What I do is none of your business." Suddenly the witch felt that she'd had enough and she quickly got up, only to stumble and have to reach for her stool for support.

Perhaps she wasn't as sober as she'd thought.

Bonnie giggled to herself; God she was a mess.

She suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm and realised that Damon was holding it to support her. He frowned down at her and slowly helped her up.

"How many of these did you drink?"

Bonnie shrugged warily,

"I don't know… _one_… _two_… _seven_…"

Damon shook his head and draped her arm around his shoulder.

"We need to get you home."

Bonnie frowned and snatched her arm away, angered by the fact that he was once again trying to tell her what she had to do and where she had to go. Damon was impulsive and irritating in her mind, and she didn't want to be in his company.

"_We_ don't need to do anything. _I'm_ going home." Bonnie said resolutely.

Damon laughed humourlessly,

"The hell you are, I'm taking you home witch; you can't drive, look at you, you can barely stand."

Bonnie crossed her arms

"I'm fine, stop trying to control everything that I do, go take control of your own life!"

Damon shook his head, allowing all of the insults she attacked him with roll off of him. He knew this was typical drunk behaviour and he refused to let it get to him. Right now all he had to focus on was getting the little witch home safely. He made a mental note to mention this good deed to Elena as it would surely earn him some brownie points with her.

The dark haired vampire took the rambling witch by the arm and slowly led her towards the exit, regardless of her protests. When they reached his car he quickly strapped her in and closed the door. He too entered the car and began the short journey to the witch's den.

It wasn't long before they arrived, however during this time Bonnie had dozed off and was leaning against Damon's shoulder as she gently snuffled in her sleep. Damon tensed, but didn't move her head, and made a significant effort to refrain from any sudden movements that would disturb her. He was convinced it would be easier this way as she wouldn't wake up and start ranting once more.

That was what he told himself at least.

But as he sat in his car with the witch's head rested on his shoulder, he began to wonder if that was really the only reason why he wanted her to remain there. The vampire couldn't ignore the soft stirring inside of him that he felt whenever he was in the witch's presence, and now that she was closer than she'd ever been to him, the stirring had grown stronger and spread from his chest to his entire body. He swallowed hard and pushed those thoughts aside, forcing himself to open the door and get out of the car.

He swiftly made his way to the passenger's side and opened the door, gently and slowly taking the sleeping girl into his arms and closing the door with his foot. He swiftly made his way to her house, more than thankful that he had already previously been invited in, as that would have been an issue otherwise. He somehow managed to open the door with a single hand whilst holding the slumbering witch, and when he entered, he closed the door behind him and headed straight up the stairs to her bedroom.

He walked into the girl's bedroom, momentarily taking in his surroundings as he had never entered this particular room in the house before. His cold blue eyes gazed over her shelf of spell books, or as he referred to them, _cookbooks_. He smirked to himself before placing the girl softly onto the bed.

Damon sighed, having done his job well, now he could go and gloat to Stefan. He turned towards the door but just as he was about to leave, the little witch woke up, stirring on the bed before groggily sitting up and wiping sleep away from her eyes.

"Damon?" she murmured dazedly.

The vampire froze, torn between heading back towards her or leaving her and allowing her to convince herself that his presence in her room had been a figure of her imagination. He suddenly felt a pull towards the girl sitting on the bed, and without any permission from his protesting mind, his legs brought him to the edge of her bed. He sat down and looked at her, feeling the stirring within him grow stronger.

"Yes Bonnie?" he answered dazedly, still taking in the girl's sweet face. He found himself gazing at her wonderful green eyes, which although they seemed tired, still held the fire that burned within every witch that he'd known. Damon chest tightened at the sight of those glorious eyes, they were a combination of beautifully mixed colours, for a moment, he'd been sure that they were green, but then they became hazel and then gold. The fascinated vampire couldn't help but compare the witch's eyes to Elena's, whose brown orbs hardly held any competition.

He frowned at his thoughts and berated himself. How could he think such things, he loved Elena did he not? And yet there he was, in the witch's room, staring into her eyes and falling into them as though they were an entrance to a strange green and gold Wonderland. He turned his head away from the girl, ashamed of himself and annoyed by his confusion.

He stood up and planned to head for the door when he was stopped by a soft pleading voice.

"Please don't go."

Damon turned around once more, his gaze locked on dark-skinned girl.

She sighed and looked down at her hands helplessly.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, please stay."

Damon hesitated, although his heart had already made his decision for him. He quickly returned to the bed and sat beside the girl.

"Fine, I'll stay." He said.

Bonnie nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered, hugging onto his arm.

Damon swallowed, his body remaining still and tense as a moment of silence passed.

"So how come you've suddenly changed your tune huh?" he asked, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Bonnie shrugged,

"I feel so alone right now. Elena's trying to help but at the end of the day Jeremy's her brother… well technically her cousin, but still…"

She sighed

"They're still family, and I can't expect her to choose me over him, I know I'd find it hard to do that if I was in her position. And Stefan's a good friend, but he loves Elena and would back her up if his life depended on it."

Damon frowned, but knew that the witch spoke the truth. He knew this was his cue to inform her that he was no different to his brother and that he too would agree with Elena. But Damon couldn't bring himself to do so, because within the depths of his blackened heart, he knew it wasn't true. What _was_ true was still a mystery to him, but he was at least thankful that he could decipher the lies.

"But why do you want me with you? You've made it pretty clear you would rather see me dead plenty of times, and yet you now want me to stay with you. Perhaps you're drunker than I thought."

Bonnie groaned,

"Probably, but other than that, I want you to stay because you of all people should know what it's like to feel alone. You've been alone for so many years, and you still are really. Elena's with Stefan, and Katherine… well she loves herself more than anyone else."

The witch paused and looked at him, staring into his baby blue eyes and taking in his handsome face for the first time. _Oh sure_ she'd _seen_ it and looked at it with disgust plenty of times, but now she was really _seeing him_. She absorbed the sight of his strong curved jaw which he clenched whenever he was angry or frustrated, his midnight hair which always appeared to be neatly disarrayed, and then she took in his smooth flawless white skin which glowed with a soft tan. She sighed, he truly was beautiful.

"You're alone Damon. But you don't have to be…"

Suddenly Damon could no longer withstand the pull towards the witch. His hand gradually reached out and stroked her smooth soft cheek, it felt warm underneath his sensitive fingers and this feeling only served to pull him closer to her. All of a sudden they were face to face, but Damon was still not satisfied. He wanted to experience that feeling that he got when he was close to her once more. He slowly joined his lips to hers and his heart, which had been immobile for so long, suddenly leapt with joy from its release. He groaned as his lips moulded with hers and he could taste the bitter lemon of her drink.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck, deepening the kiss as she leaned into him. The human girl could barely breathe, but her need of oxygen was far away from her mind as she parted her lips and allowed him access to her mouth. Bonnie slowly began to place more of her weight onto Damon and he leaned backwards further and further, until he lay on the bed with her atop of him.

Damon's hands were agitated and impatient, he didn't know what he wanted feel, what his hands wanted to touch, and so, like an overexcited child at a candy store, he aimed for everything. His exploring hands travelled up the girl's top, feeling the warm flesh of her stomach and then her back. He caressed her skin, gently tracing circles with his fingers on her back as his lips trailed towards her smooth throat.

The vampire swallowed. He could almost taste the blood under the thin layer of skin. It flowed rhythmically within her veins, and suddenly he was consumed with images of his sharp white fangs sinking into Bonnie's soft throat and piercing one of her succulent veins. He smiled against her neck at the thought, but then quickly shook the vision away. He cared for the little witch; he had no desire to hurt her, only to bring her pleasure.

Once he'd gained full control, he slowly began to kiss Bonnie's neck, stroking it with his lips before gently biting it with his teeth. He was careful not to puncture the skin, but was still very pleased when he discovered he'd left a love bite.

Bonnie moaned at Damon's actions, and suddenly they were no longer innocently kissing, but rather starting something they were desperate to finish. Bonnie reached for the hem of the vampire's shirt and tugged it upwards; this was the first of the layers to be removed…

But certainly not the last…

* * *

><p>Bonnie jumped as her thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping from the small device. She sucked in a breath and stared at it from across the room. When she'd plucked up some courage, she finally stood up and walked over to it, stopping at the table where it lay and averting her gaze. She finally picked it up and turned to face it. She looked down at its little screen in her hands.<p>

She gasped.

"_Oh no_."

The little light flashed green.

"Oh no, oh no."

Bonnie's hand shook and she immediately threw the device into the bin, where it lay, resting among four other devices of the same kind. The young witch had wanted to be certain of her condition when she began to experience the symptoms. She'd quickly purchased the five devices from the pharmacy under the advice that they were they best of their kind.

So it couldn't be wrong.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?"

Bonnie quickly grabbed the bin and tipped it upside down, causing the five gadgets to fall out of their confinement. She gathered them up and placed them in a corner of her bathroom, and after muttering a quick spell, she began to burn them. The smell of burning plastic filled the air as the gadgets were engulfed by the flames.

The evidence was destroyed.

The witch sighed and slumped once more into a chair, reaching out to open a window before she choked on the fumes.

After one night of misfortune, she'd found herself in a life-long predicament. She had signed off her written fate and sealed it with a kiss… or a few kisses rather.

Bonnie sighed and looked down at her stomach with a frown. She'd begun to see differences in her appearance; her rounded chest, wider hips and her abdomen did appear to be bigger, but these changes were only known to her and wouldn't be recognised by others. The girl considered this to be a blessing as she would be able to leave before anyone noticed her reason.

Bonnie nodded to herself.

_Yes_, she would leave, she had no other choice but to leave her hometown and perhaps never return. No one could know of what had occurred between her and the soulless vampire, and he especially could not learn of the outcome.

The young witch shivered at the mere prospect of Damon ever discovering that she bore his child in her womb. The man was a heartless leech who had slept with countless women; he most likely didn't consider her to be any different, or more significant than the others. She was merely a number on Damon's long list of hook-ups. Nothing more.

The young witch sighed when she'd decided that she would begin packing as soon as possible, before her father returned from his business trip and soon after she'd contacted her cousin; Lucy.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Bonnie had discovered she was pregnant with Damon's child, and during that time, Bonnie had accomplished a result that was usually earned after months of planning. She had called her cousin and asked to stay with her for a while. Lucy had more than happily agreed, although she did not know that truths of Bonnie's terms. Bonnie had simply told her cousin that she'd needed some time away from everything; dealing with Klaus, her ex and vampires in general. Lucy had welcomed her to stay with upmost enthusiasm, as she too could relate to Bonnie's problems.<p>

Or so she thought.

In addition to this, the witch had also packed up her belongings and informed her best friends; Elena and Caroline, that she would be taking a trip to visit her father. The two girls had accepted this without a single doubt in their minds that their friend would return with her father. But Bonnie knew that they'd only discover she'd lied about her destination after her father returned, and by then it would be too late.

Bonnie shook her head and heavily sat on her bed. She was exhausted after working overtime to fix the new beginning of her entire life. She had been so preoccupied with planning how she would move, that she hadn't really absorbed the fact that she would be a young mother to a half vampire child. Perhaps it was for this reason that she'd kept herself so busy with other tasks. She'd wanted a distraction from the inevitable truth.

The young witch looked around her bedroom. Her suitcases were packed and ready to go. Her bed sheets had been packed with her, as had her most important belongings. She had also left a sufficient amount of space to pack some belongings for her unborn child, although she hadn't had enough time to get some for him or her. Besides that, Mystic Falls was a small town where everyone knew each other; if she were to be spotted buying necessities for a child, people would notice, and the news would spread. She would be disgraced throughout the entire town.

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheeks at the thought of leaving her hometown. The place that she grown up in and had never dreamed of leaving under such disastrous circumstances. She would be leaving her friends behind and her beloved father who she barely saw enough of but loved with all her heart.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep of a horn. She looked up; her ride had arrived. She slowly stood up, her back hurt at the motion but the witch remained strong. She couldn't understand why her pregnancy had progressed much more quickly than normal, but she did recognise that she wasn't experiencing a normal pregnancy.

Bonnie took hold of one of her suitcases, deciding that she would bring them down one at a time rather than both at the same time. She was tempted to use her powers to lift the heavy luggage, but that was out of the question as her driver was a mere human who knew nothing of mythical creatures.

The young pregnant witch pulled at the handle of her suitcase, and slowly began to walk towards the front door. She frowned when she was met with the long flight of stairs. The witch groaned and lifted the luggage, only to drop it to the ground once more. She didn't have the physical strength to lift it, and so she resulted in heavily dragging it down the stairs, wincing as it clashed and banged against the banister.

She'd finally reached the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed and she dragged the suitcase to the door. She hadn't given her friends a set date for when she would be leaving, and therefore she did not expect it to be one of them.

When she opened the door, she realised it wasn't one of them at all.

"Damon?" the young witch gasped, clutching onto the handle of her luggage with a much stronger grip.

"Err…hi?" Damon Salvatore looked up from his shoes and directed his ice-blue gaze to the young witch's eyes. He swallowed.

"Bonnie we need to talk-,"

"Damon, I don't have time… I'm leaving now, my ride's here."

Damon clicked his tongue,

"Yeah… about that… um, I kind of told him to beat it."

Bonnie's green mystical eyes widened and it occurred to the night-haired vampire that the she wasn't very happy with what he'd done. He gulped, berating himself for pissing her off once more.

"Damon, what the hell?"

Bonnie left the suitcase and headed towards the open door, seeing for herself that the driver had indeed left the premises. She huffed and turned back to glare at the vampire, who had frozen as his gaze had met her suitcase.

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked warily, his gaze still locked on the luggage. Bonnie frowned.

"I'm going to visit my dad, not that it's any of your business."

Damon finally met her gaze and his blue eyes narrowed, there was something in her gaze that wasn't quite right, he'd noticed. There was something about her that seemed off. Damon's brows lifted when he realised that the spark in the witch's eyes had been significantly suppressed. They barely held the glint of the fire that he'd witnessed merely a week ago; they were now dull and depthless. Bonnie seemed distressed.

"I don't buy it." Damon said, as he slowly approached her. Bonnie sucked in a breath as he raised a hand and stroked her cheek.

"Tell me where you're really going. Something's wrong."

Bonnie shook her head, barely able to breathe, let alone speak, in his close proximity.

"Tell me Bonnie, please." The vampire insisted.

"Why are you here?"

Damon sighed and gently cradled her face in his strong hands.

"I wanted to talk about… you know… that night."

Bonnie pulled away from his grasp and walked passed him further into the house.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is Bonnie."

The witch shook her head and laughed humourlessly.

"Damon we both know that night was a mistake, and if you came here to try and force me not to tell anyone, then you may as well leave now because I don't plan on spreading the word."

The vampire flinched, confused by the sting that had raced through his chest. He had barely ever felt it before, but he vaguely recognised it from when he felt offended; _hurt_.

"Bonnie, I didn't come here to say that. I actually wanted to tell you…" Damon ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes at his own incapability to finish a sentence. A sentence that was part of a speech that he'd practiced endlessly throughout the week.

"Bonnie, I don't regret that night, and I don't think it was a mistake. I… I mean… I didn't plan it, but I guess that's why it meant that much more. When I heard you say those things about me... well I was kind of pissed off."

The vampire paused and regarded the witch with a single raised eyebrow, which was responded with a frown.

"But, I then realised that what you were saying was true. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm tired of chasing after something that's clearly not mine and will never be mine. Elena… well she's in love with my brother and you know what? I don't give a damn anymore; I really don't."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, watching the witch's shocked expression as he did so.

"That night was more than just a mistake to me Bonnie." He whispered.

"That night made me realise that it was time to move on, and the only way I can do that… is with you."

The witch remained silent as butterflies invaded her stomach and her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to rip her rib cage apart. Damon's words were slowly sinking in to her and his message rang loud and clear.

But she couldn't accept this.

This was Damon Salvatore; the same Damon who had killed countless people, who had claimed he was in love with her best friend and who had almost killed her. A few times.

How could she possibly find any truth in his words? How could he possibly expect her to trust him after all that he'd done?

And even if he was telling the truth, which was extremely unlikely, he didn't know what Bonnie had discovered. If he really wanted to be with her, he wanted to be with her alone; not her and their child.

Bonnie shook her hand and released her hands from his hold.

"Damon…"

She looked up into his blue eyes; the eyes were the window to a lost, broken soul.

"I can't do this. I don't feel that way about you. That night was a mistake, I was drunk out of my mind and I wasn't thinking straight. It didn't mean anything to me."

Damon frowned and she could swear that he had never looked so lost and broken as he did then. A part of her was confused; surely his words had held no truth? Yet his gaze depicted a different opinion, it actually seemed as though he cared about her. Was that the case?

"Bonnie please."

The young teen shivered as his breath fanned her face, but she couldn't respond with the words that were written in her heart, but only with the script in her mind.

"I'm sorry Damon, that's just how it is."

Suddenly Damon's gaze turned thunderous and his eyes glazed over with a strike of anger. Veins began to decorate his orbs and his sharp teeth gleamed into sight as he snarled.

Before the witch could even blink, she was suddenly grabbed by her forearms and shoved into the wall. Bonnie gasped and her hands immediately went to her stomach, where she automatically attempted to protect her baby.

The infuriated vampire glanced at the witch's arms which were enveloped around her stomach and all of a sudden his eyes widened in realisation. He slowly reached for Bonnie's shaking hand, and removed it from her stomach. She reluctantly obliged, allowing him to remove her other hand also.

She closed her eyes, not willing to see the look on his face when she heard him suck in a breath when he'd hesitantly lifted her loose top.

"You're pregnant." He whispered as a statement rather than a question. The truth was, after all right in front of him. He could clearly see the growing bump of the witch's womb. It had grown in a matter of a single week. The shocked vampire concluded that it couldn't possibly be his; he was after all a vampire unable to procreate.

"Whose is it?" he asked bitterly, letting go of her top and slowly backing away. He needed to keep his emotions in check, even if his stone-cold heart was slowly cracking to pieces. He couldn't hurt her, like he almost had done; he cared about her still.

"Damon, listen to me…"

"Whose is it?" Damon exclaimed, his fists shaking beside him. He plunged them into his pockets, forcing himself to calm down.

Bonnie flattened herself against the wall that she'd been pushed onto. Tears began to flood her eyes and race down her cheeks as she took in Damon's hurt expression.

"It's yours." She whispered.

Damon's gaze became sharp and he was suddenly angered once more.

"Don't lie to me witch!"

"I'm not lying Damon!"

She slowly walked up to him and took hold of his tight fist, unclenching it and soothing him with light strokes. She swallowed.

"Damon, this child is yours… _ours."_

"That's not possible Bonnie, I'm a vampire..."

The witch sighed.

"I didn't know it was possible either, but there's no other explanation."

Damon frowned,

"Other than it belongs to someone else."

Bonnie glared at him

"Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of slut who sleeps around? Because I can assure you Damon, that's not the case… that night was… my first time."

The vampire's brows rose considerably and he suddenly felt very bad for suspecting otherwise. Of course the witch had been a virgin; he had been able to smell the innocence on her and it was undoubtedly present.

He cleared his throat.

"A-Are you sure?"

The witch glowered at him.

"Ok, I get it. But what I don't get is… why didn't you tell me?"

Bonnie looked down at her feet.

"I didn't think you'd want to know. Look, you don't exactly have the reputation of being the most caring person in the world, and I thought that you wouldn't want anything to do with me… or the baby."

Bonnie's face was then gently lifted by the vampire's finger until she was forced to meet his gaze. He looked hurt and disappointed by what she'd told him; as though he'd honestly believed that she'd thought better of him.

"Bonnie, you should have told me; I have a right to know."

"Wait… this is why you're leaving isn't it?"

He frowned.

"You weren't planning on coming back at all were you?"

Bonnie remained silent but shook her head in response.

He sighed,

"Do you hate me so much that you'd keep the fact that I'm going to be a father away from me? You weren't even going to try and talk to me."

"I didn't expect you to care…"

"Well I do, Ok?"

The vampire paused, torn between telling her the truth, or simply leaving the house. He decided to stay put, realising that if he dared to leave, he probably wouldn't see her again

"I care about you Bonnie, really I do. I mean, I'm not going to lie, at first I was pretty pissed off with myself, but now I've accepted it. Bonnie I know you don't trust me, and I know that you're probably right not to, but I can assure you that we can get through this… together."

"Damon, this is a child we're talking about, not a spell gone wrong or a decrease in your blood supply. A child; a lifelong commitment.

Damon sighed,

"Yes I know, and my speech still applies; quit trying to put me off, it's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to put you off, I'm telling you the truth." Bonnie insisted. Damon took hold of her chin and then caressed her jaw with his thumb. He smiled down at his little witch.

"We'll get through it, I promise."

Bonnie sighed with relief, still hardly believing that he hadn't run away at the news, but more than happy as she stood there in the middle of her corridor engulfed in his tight, warm embrace.

"And you'll be with me?" she asked, resting her head onto his shoulder.

Damon took her face into his hands and slowly their lips met once more into a slow passionate kiss. They melted together like milk and white chocolate and suddenly Bonnie realised that there was no other place for her to be, then with her dark-haired idiot of a vampire.

"Bonnie, trust me, I'll always be with you, I don't want you to spend another moment alone."

Bonnie smiled up at her vampire, but her soft smile soon became a smug grin as a thought occurred to her.

"I thought you said I was right not to trust you?"

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes light-heartedly.

"Well you're going to have to trust me now coz' I'm your baby-daddy."

And with that he joined his lips with hers once more.

**Well Finito! I don't know if I'll write a sequel for this… What would it have? Well, I guess you'll have to review and tell me… *hint hint* ; D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! It's been a while, I know but after several requests to continue the story I have decided to extend it into a multi-chapter fanfic. Now I was ****playing with the idea of making it a crossover with Twilight but… that was written before I got out of the Twilight phase so now I'm not sure…**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review, they encourage me to write more!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The vampire groaned as he watched his pregnant girlfriend pace through the length of her living room. The past few days had been uplifting for them both, but at the same time they had come in contact with more than a few burdens which needed to be addressed. One of those burdens that proved to be an issue at that current moment, was telling the others about the news. Initially the century old vampire had been reluctant towards telling anybody about Bonnie's pregnancy. But he had soon come to terms with the fact that if he planned to love his little witch openly; without any secrecy, then people would soon discover their… situation. It was through this reasoning that Damon decided they would inform Elena and Stefan, and possibly the annoying blond; Caroline, but that would only be for Bonnie's sake.

"Bonnie you're making a big deal out of this." Damon murmured into his palms. He then ran a hand through his midnight hair and rose to meet his worrying lover halfway through her stride.

"Damon, I've got to tell my best friend that I'm going to be a mother!"

He smirked, "To my child." He said, stroking his witch's soft, dark, loose curls.

Bonnie let out a single bitter laugh.

"That only makes things worse."

It was Damon's turn to frown.

"I'm kidding." Bonnie assured him with a sheepish smile.

"But seriously, this is a big deal… I don't know if I'm ready for this Damon."

The vampire took Bonnie's face into his palm, gazing down at her worried orbs and trying to emit his calm and serenity into her. He understood that she was stressed, and she had every reason to be, but the enamoured vampire could not stand to see her so distraught and he knew all the stress couldn't be good for the baby within her womb.

"Bonnie, everything will be fine. We've stalled this for long enough, you know we need to do this now before we go."

The young witch sighed.

The unlikely couple had made arrangements to visit Bonnie's cousin, Lucy, although it was not for the same purposes as Bonnie had initially intended. Instead, the couple had decided to visit the strongest witch they knew, that was still alive, in order to get some answers concerning the pregnancy. Damon had been especially worried about Bonnie's health and what would happen to his little witch when she gave birth. _If_ she gave birth.

In order for the couple to go to see Lucy, they would need to inform everyone of the news before they departed. They had decided to choose that day for the announcement.

"Fine, we'll go now." Bonnie whispered.

She lay her hand upon her stomach which had grown drastically in a matter of a few days. The teenage girl currently appeared to be two months pregnant rather than merely two weeks. This worried her vampire lover even further, though he didn't voice his concerns as he didn't want to stress her out.

_Well, more than she already was._

Damon took hold of Bonnie's hand, squeezing it gently as he listened to her heart hammer in her chest. They walked out of the house hand in hand and headed towards the vampire's car. He helped his witch in and then started the car, carefully driving through empty streets in order to avoid driving too quickly. He glanced at the nervous witch beside him; he didn't want to revisit the consequences of driving so fast that he made his witch nauseous.

Certainly not again.

Damon reached the Salvatore residence and quickly exited the vehicle. Shortly afterwards, he helped Bonnie out and headed towards the front door of the old boarding house. The afternoon was quiet and almost eerie, secrets seemed to loom within the forest and the wind that caused the trees to sway seemed to be hissing an important message. The vampire merely shrugged it off; Mystic Falls was always creepy.

Just as Damon was about to open the door, Bonnie clutched onto his arm, preventing him from doing so. Damon sighed at his little witch.

"Bonnie, we have to do this."

Bonnie gulped and her arms dropped to her sides in defeat.

"Is Elena in there?"

Her vampire lover nodded,

"As is Blondie and Saltzman."

Bonnie's eyebrows raised and her heartbeat sped once more.

Caroline and Alaric were there too?

She took in a deep breath and attempted to calm her speeding heart.

Damon placed a reassuring hand on Bonnie's shoulder and she immediately understood. He wanted her to calm down, and she would.

With a sidelong glance at his pregnant girlfriend, Damon slowly opened the door, reaching for her hand before guiding her into the living room of the large mansion. When they reached the room Damon let go of his witch's hand, deciding that it would be best to explain their situation verbally first. Plus, he wanted to see the surprise on their faces when he told them the truth. The vampire was sure that the reaction of his brother would be the most epic.

"Hey guys, we've come to join the party." Damon greeted, with an enthusiastic grin.

Stefan raised a brow and politely greeted his girlfriend's best friend who stood oddly close to his boastful brother. The younger Salvatore could notice a change in the witch, but couldn't place what it actually was.

"Where have you been Damon?" Elena asked with mild interest.

Damon grinned further,

"Oh… here and there." He said vaguely.

Bonnie frowned and nudged him forcefully on his side, to which the vampire responded with an over-dramatic wince.

"Actually… I… I mean _we've_, got something to tell you." Bonnie stuttered her gaze locked onto the ground. She swallowed, trying to rid herself of the growing lump in her throat, but it wouldn't budge, and her nerves only seemed to grow.

Damon looked down at his nervous witch, wanting to interfere, but knowing that she'd planned to tell them the news in her own way. He'd insisted that he tell them, but Bonnie didn't think updating his status on Facebook as _'Banged a witch and now I'm a Baby-Daddy'_ was suitable. In fact the mere suggestion had earned the teasing vampire a whack upside the head, and countless questions regarding whether he really had a Facebook account. Despite Damon's constant denial, to that day, Bonnie still wasn't sure of the true answer.

Damon took hold of his lover's damp hand and squeezed it gently. Bonnie smiled up at him softly and shrugged at the others.

"Damon and I are together."

The room was hushed. To say there were some shocked expressions would be an understatement. Firstly, Bonnie's gaze reached Alaric whose jaw had just about hit the ground, and then Caroline whose eyes had widened to the point where they simply looked comical. Next was Stefan who looked confused but surprisingly calm, Bonnie wondered if Damon's younger brother thought it was a joke, or perhaps he'd expected this to happen some time or another.

The young witch hoped it was the latter.

Finally Bonnie's gaze reached Elena, whose reaction seemed to mirror those of both Caroline and Alaric. At first her best friend was as shocked and surprised as the two, but soon the initial shock dulled from her expression and there was a sudden flash in the young brunette's eyes. An overwhelming wave of emotion invaded her insides and she slowly became aware of how negative these emotions were. Elena could feel jealousy seep into her veins and taint her blood, but she found it hard to resist the green poison. From the moment Elena had met Damon, she had been convinced that there was a connection between them. Sure it wasn't as strong as her love for Stefan was, but it was a connection nonetheless, and it only seemed to increase when Damon had shown transparent signs of attraction towards her.

And yet she now stood in the very awkward position where her best friend had announced her relationship with the dark haired, ice-blue eyed vampire. The young teen simply couldn't understand how the tables had changed so vastly in such a short amount of time.

"You're kidding right?"

Elena looked up, being pulled out of her jealousy-fuelled haze by Stefan's sceptical tone. A new ray of hope shone in her sinking heart. Perhaps this was a twisted joke and Bonnie would pull her hands away from Damon's and laugh uncontrollably at their reactions. Perhaps Damon would join in and then, stuttering through his laughter, reassure everyone that it was just a prank to get a reaction out of them.

Elena waited with bated breath for the upcoming burst of laughter from the pair.

But it never came.

Bonnie sighed 'No, I'm not Stefan, Damon and I are… err dating."

The young witch gripped onto her dark haired lover's hand as second thoughts swirled in her stressed-riddled mind. She was beginning to reconsider telling them the other news they had come to share, knowing that if this was the reaction they had received for just dating, then all hell would break loose if their friends found out about her pregnancy. Bonnie snuck a side glance at Damon, and immediately noticed a change in his demeanour. He no longer radiated ease and confidence and there was a fog of uncertainty entering his light-blue orbs.

Stefan glared at his brother and the two brothers' eyes met in a telepathic battle. Damon's jaw clenched and he released Bonnie's hand, only to snake his arm around her waist. The vampire skilfully disguised the light stroke he gave to the young witch's swollen abdomen before his hand rested on her side.

"Damon you can't do this, I won't let you."

"Oh come on Stefan, who are you, my father? Oh that's right, you killed him." Damon rolled his eyes before resuming his glare at his younger brother.

After a moment Stefan sighed and retreated to an armchair beside Elena, who had still not uttered a word. For now Stefan would let it pass, for Bonnie's sake, but as soon as the two were alone, he would strike a stake through his brother's dead heart.

"Are you seriously dating him Bonnie? After everything this jerk did to me?" Caroline stared at her best friend in disbelief.

Even with her advanced vampiric mind, the blonde teen could not comprehend how her best friend could possibly make the same mistake she had, even after Damon had caused such disruption in her life.

"Caroline, I know it seems weird but we are seriously seeing each other. I'm sorry if it offends you, I really am, but I just… I'm sorry." Bonnie halted; swallowing hard as her a large ball of nerves filled her throat.

"But he's a jerk Bonnie; an idiotic man-whore who plays girls like poker. How could you possibly trust him?"

Damon snorted before the young witch could answer.

"_Ouch_, I'm not idiotic, and you didn't seem to mind the fact that I was a man-whore when we were dating."

Caroline shot daggers at the smirking Salvatore's direction.

"That's because you compelled me!"

Damon rolled his eyes upwards, letting the comment bounce right off him. He didn't want Caroline to remind Bonnie of his ill-doings; the dark vampire was already fully aware of the fact that he didn't deserve his perfect little witch. To him, Bonnie was like a beaming light shining through the opaque swathe that his heart had been trapped into; she'd torn away all the confinements of his emotions and they had now been set free. Although the sensation had Damon stricken and overwhelmed the majority of the time, he still embraced these new waves of raw emotion that Bonnie caused within him. The vampire's drifting mind was abruptly shaken when Elena approached him with an angry stance.

"How dare you!" she spat, pointing a finger accusingly at the vampire. Damon frowned, confused; what had he done this time?

"You really think I'm going to let you play around with my best friend? After everything we've all been through, I would have thought you had at least _some_ respect!"

Bonnie shook her head, "Elena it isn't like that, Damon didn't compel me."

"But he's playing tricks on you, he doesn't need to compel you Bonnie, he's a full-time liar."

Damon frowned, not liking being talked about as though he was not in the furious brunette's presence.

"I'm not playing around with her Elena-,"

"_Oh come on_ Damon, you don't even have one honest bone in your body! You are incapable of truly caring for someone!"

"You only say that because for once in your life, you aren't the centre of attention!" Damon hisses, his hands balled to fists and his eyes growing darker, accentuated with prominent pulsing veins that surrounded his bloodshot orbs.

Surprisingly, despite the terror that the young human felt in the pit of her stomach, Elena remained in her position in front of the angered immortal, somewhat challenging him, although somewhere in her subconscious she knew it was unwise.

"That's not true!" she replied furiously.

Damon laughed cynically, his titters escaping through his extending fangs.

"Admit it, Elena, you're jealous. You're mad that I'm no longer pining over you and kissing your ass like you wanted me to. Well you know what, screw you Elena. Bonnie and I love each other, and like it or not, we're together now."

Bonnie stared at her best friend who seemed to have been shocked out of her rage. The young Gilbert was speechless and utterly dumbfounded as she stood before Damon. She could feel her veins, which had been poisoned with the heated warmth of jealousy, cool down to a drastic temperature as the jealousy left her and was replaced by shame.

Utter shame and disgrace.

Elena looked into the eyes of her best friend, seeing the way they shone as she glanced at the dark-haired vampire who had resumed his usual composure. She could see that Bonnie was happy with Damon, and it cut through her like a sharp, yet jagged knife.

Elena was confused as to why seeing her best friend happy with the man she'd rejected, caused her so much pain. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden she despised her best friend with all her blackened heart. It was in this moment of perplexity that she ran straight out of the door and through the exit of the house.

A solemn hush came about the room, and Bonnie's gaze never left the path that her friend had taken. She didn't move, could hardly blink, as Damon snaked both arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. The young witch had been aware of the trivial flirtation that was transferred between Damon and Elena, but she'd had no idea it had grown so deeply. She felt betrayed and not by her ever-faithful lover who had assured her that what he'd felt for Elena could never compare to his feelings for her. Bonnie felt that she had been betrayed by the girl who was supposed to be a friend to her. What the young witch had just witnessed showed that the girl who she'd considered her best friend, and had sacrificed so much for, didn't actually care about her happiness. Elena had revealed her selfish and self-absorbed nature and Bonnie couldn't bear to feel the heartbreak that she was made to endure at that moment in her chest.

Contrastingly, the dark haired vampire beside her was furious. Waves of anger radiated off him in a potholed haste as he clenched his hands into tight fists and gritted his extended fangs in his mouth. The vampire hated the fact that not only was Elena proving to be the selfish, inconsiderate girl that Katherine was, but she was also acting in such a manner at a time that Bonnie needed her most. Damon could sense the frustration, disappoint and despair that exuded from Bonnie's aura and he despised the fact that there was nothing he could do.

It was at this moment of utter desperation that a though crossed the vampire's mind. Bonnie, needed a friend and in contrast to his initial opinion, Caroline, or as he preferred; Blondie, had not left the room chasing after the attention-seeking Elena, instead she had remained standing motionless by the fireplace. Damon sighed inwardly and mentally chose his words wisely before he addressed the blond vampire, knowing that his words would either drive her to search for Elena, or sway her to Bonnie's side.

The older Salvatore hoped with all his heart that he would accomplish the latter.

"Look guys, we get it. Bonnie and I are probably in the most controversial relationship ever, but you know what? I don't care, _we_ don't care. Your opinions on our relationship don't matter, we just wanted to let you know our situation, and I personally wanted to see the looks on your faces. Now that we've successfully accomplished both we will be on our way."

Damon accented the end of his sentence with a pause before he took Bonnie's hand and turned to leave. But the Vampire then stopped, fully aware that it would add to the dramatic element of his speech.

"But before we go, I just want to say that, as opposed to what you might think, I love being with Bonnie, and somewhere in between the death threats, witchy aneurysms and voodoo magic-"

The young witch rolled her eyes, "Damon-"

"- I fell for this girl, and I can tell you all that what I have with this judgey little witch, is real and you may not like it, but at the end of the day this is between me and Bonnie." Damon finished with a meaningful gaze at his younger brother, who merely stared back.

Bonnie gulped, hating the direction that this confrontation had taken. She wanted to return home, with Damon at her side, along with a huge pizza and a bag of peanuts; her latest weird pregnancy craving. She was somewhat thankful, however, that her previous craving for ice-cream and parmesan cheese had subsided.

"We should go now." The young witch said, finally finding her voice once more.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to Damon for a second." Stefan rose from his seat and looked once more at his older brother, though this time his gaze held questioning rather than menace.

"Oh the honour!" Damon exclaimed with an evidently sarcastic tone, whilst exaggeratingly rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, after gently squeezing his girlfriend's hand, he led Stefan out of the room and up the stairs into the far more private library. Even as he walked away from the living room, his attention was still centred on his little witch. The dark-haired vampire silently sighed with relief once he heard both Blondie and Rick speak to Bonnie in calm tones.

* * *

><p>Once the brothers reached the library, Stefan closed the door behind them, knowing that they were still forced to speak in hushed tones in order for their conversation to remain retained from the Blond vampire's hearing range.<p>

"So brother… what did you wish to talk about?" Damon asked nonchalantly, thumbing through numerous books that had been lazily thrown onto an old wooden desk. The younger Salvatore immediately detected his brother's reluctance to look him in the eyes.

"Damon if this is some kind of game you're playing… it's not right." Stefan crossed his arms and glared at Damon, who'd stopped exploring the Science of Human Psychology according to research from 1984, to momentarily stare absently at his brother.

"I already told you, there is no game, I really have feelings for her." Damon murmured, returning to his book.

Stefan sighed heavily, finally accepting that he had already lost this battle. Damon, as much as he liked to believe otherwise, was very easy to discern. Stefan knew that if Damon was up to no good with Bonnie, he would've been able to figure it out by now through his brother's demeanour. However the older Salvatore seemed to mean what he said. Perhaps there wasn't a more sinister angle to this. Besides, he had to give the young Bennett witch some credit, she had proved numerous times that she had a good sense of judgement and could defend herself in dangerous situations. Although Stefan admittedly found it hard to envisage a more dangerous situation than his brother falling in love.

"Well, if that is the case-"

Damon looked up from his book with a frown, somewhat irritated; "It _is_ the case." He interrupted insistently.

Stefan held up his hands in defeat. "Fine. Then I guess I'm happy for you, I mean, this is kind of weird but you already know that so…" Stefan paused and with a smirk he slapped his brother on the back.

"Good luck."

Damon snorted, choosing to ignore the fact that Stefan had pushed his luck by slapping him.

"I'm gonna need it, for more than one reason…" He'd said the last part significantly quieter, yet a part of him had hoped that Stefan would hear so that he could confide in his brother about the extension to his and Bonnie's circumstance. That part of him was small and almost insignificant; but not quite.

"And what are these reasons?" Stefan asked curiously. The older vampire didn't know whether to sigh with relief or roll his eyes; of course his brother had heard.

"Look Stefan," Damon started, by now his voice was a mere whisper. "What I said about me and Bonnie was the truth…"

Stefan raised a brow, suspecting there was more to this story than what he was previously aware of. "But…"

"But, err… it wasn't the _whole_ truth."

Stefan frowned as he watched his older brother abandon the book he'd formerly been reading, and begin to pace the length of the room thoughtfully.

"Damon, what's going on? What did you do?"

Damon disregarded Stefan's question as his pacing quickened.

"It's not my fault that Bonnie's so… so"

"So… what?"

"So… _fertile_…" Damon paused to look at the younger vampire who now stood unnervingly immobile, gaping at him in shock and disbelief.

"Damon, what are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying!"

"Bonnie's pregnant? How? You're a vampire!"

Damon rolled his eyes passively; trust Stefan to point out the obvious.

"Yes, _thank you Stefan_, I'd almost forgotten that I'm a vampire and it should be freakin', impossible for me to get Bonnie pregnant."

Suddenly the two Salvatore vampires heard a high gasp and their attention was immediately directed towards the now opened door, where a stunned blond vampire stood with her hands covering her mouth in utter shock.

"Bonnie's pregnant… by you?"

"Blondie, what the hell are you doing here!" Damon angrily demanded, furious by Caroline's intrusion.

Caroline snapped out of her dazed state to retort; "I just came up here to tell you that Bonnie is feeling tired and she wants to go home. She said it's because she's been doing a lot of spells lately, but obviously that's a lie because she's pregnant!"

Damon glared at the young blond vampire, despising the fact that she was now in on the big secret before Bonnie had wanted her to be, Damon knew his little witch would not be impressed.

"Look Blondie, this is none of your concern-,"

"Of course this is my concern! Bonnie is my best friend! Was it not enough to take what you wanted from her and leave? No, you had to go and get her knocked up in the process."

The century-old vampire stepped forward in a menacing stance.

"I told you, my relationship with Bonnie does not revolve around sex."

"Obviously not," Caroline interrupted advancing towards Damon. "because apparently there's a baby involved!"

It was at this moment that the younger Salvatore saw it fit to intercept the opposing rivals, raising his arms to prevent the fight he saw brewing.

"Guys we need to stop this alright. Us fighting is not going to help the situation in any way, we need to _talk_ together, so no yelling… _Caroline_."

Caroline crossed her arms and frowned at the accusation, whilst Damon sarcastically murmured, "Sorry Papa Stefan." Earning a dismal sigh from his brother.

The youngest vampire, quick to seek redemption, was first to speak up. "Stefan's right Damon-,"

"As usual."

The blond vampire continued regardless of the older Salvatore's unnecessary intermission. "We need to work as a team on this… for Bonnie. We can't fight in front of her, it'll only add to her stress, and that's no good for the baby."

"Since when did you become an expert on pregnancy?"

"Since I realised I could never bare a child."

Damon's previous smirk quickly disappeared as he witnessed the fire in Caroline's eyes become nothing more than failing embers as sadness and regret overcame them. Stefan, as always, was quick to divert the conversation.

"Look, we can talk about this some other time, Damon you take Bonnie home, she needs rest."

"Wow Stefan, you know in the space of a single hour you've earned the title of a father, doctor and dictator. I'm impressed, now you can add those to martyr and god."

Stefan frowned, "That doesn't make sense, Damon, a martyr is-,"

"_And_ he is also a _dictionary_. _Wow_; all in a days work huh brother?"

Damon smirked and headed for the door,

"Damon we're not done talking about this…"

The older vampire rolled his eyes, "Stefan I know what a martyr is-,"

"That's not what I meant Damon and you know it." Stefan raised a brow and the two brothers were soon displaying a rather impressing staring contest before Caroline, however she quickly ended it by reminding the two Salvatores that Bonnie was waiting in Damon's car. This immediately got the attention of the dark haired vampire and he quickly left the Salvatore's library, with a simple promise that he's 'stay in touch.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was quite long by my standards, thank you for reading and please review, tell me where you think this should go because I'm open to any suggestions, the current season doesn't provide me with much inspiration for Bamon. : (<strong>


End file.
